


sleeby

by agotdamnclown



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, donnie's autistic but it isn't expanded upon here, leo has a potty mouth but it only shows up once, raph and mikey aren't very prominent but they show up indirectly, tcest do NOT interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown
Summary: Usually, Donnie was known for becoming cranky and even a bit snippy when running low on sleep. Not… whatever this whole situation was.----based off a headcanon i have on the purple lad
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 350





	sleeby

**Author's Note:**

> first tmnt fic enjoy lol

Usually, Donnie was known for becoming cranky and even a bit snippy when running low on sleep. Not… whatever _this_ whole situation was.

It was no secret that of all the brothers, Donatello was the least physically affectionate. Ultimately preferring words of comfort and general presence rather than sometimes obtrusive cuddling (although he wasn’t opposed to the occasional group hug and/or turtle pile. those were always nice!) Michelangelo and Raphael were notorious for wearing their hearts on their sleeves, and it reflected in their methods of affection. 

(Thankfully, at least, they were able to tell when that wasn’t an option, when simple contact could drive Donnie over the edge when everything else was just _too much._ It made those moments much easier and less humiliating for his older brother.)

Leo was… a bit of a mix. He seemed to always know which method was needed for optimal comfort, be it gentle words, comforting silence, or a loud proclamation for a Lou Jitsu movie marathon, courtesy of their pops. Donnie was half tempted to test him for some kind of sixth sense, maybe a possible side effect to their mutation. It wasn’t _that_ deep, but Leo wouldn’t stop him anytime soon.

Either way, all evidence easily concluded that Donnie simply wasn’t big on physical affection. No big deal, it could be worked with.

Now, if said turtle hadn’t _tossed out all that data in one sleep-deprived action,_ Leo would be just fine and not completely baffled.

It was a somewhat common routine. Eat breakfast, try (and usually fail) to kick Mikey’s shell in DDR, see if Donnie was awake (pre-coffee “zombie donnie” didn’t count. no exceptions.) If not, it was a choice between nudging him awake or letting him sleep off an all-nighter and returning to the atrium. Today, it was the latter.

Or, it would have been, if Leo hadn’t made the devastating mistake of trying to transfer the purple-clad turtle to his comfortable and less back-breaking bed (Seriously- sleeping hunched over his desk so much couldn’t be good for him, the guy already carries that heavy shell on him all day.) He fumbled a bit to remove Donnie’s battle shell before picking the drowsing turtle up, preparing for transport (His brother was surprisingly light- was he eating enough? Probably.) Unconsciously, Donnie had wrapped his arms completely around Leo’s carapace and jutted his head to nuzzle the crook of his younger brother’s neck. If he wasn’t on a mission, Leo might’ve awed at how _adorable_ the display was.

As it was, there wasn’t time to dwell on that. He had food to get back to. After quickly reminding himself to leave an extra plate for when his brother woke from his mini-coma, Leo quickly made his way over to Donnie’s… cubby hole bed thing. He’d ask another time. Careful not to jostle his head too much, the blue-clad turtle gently lowered his slightly-elder sibling onto the mattress.

Only Donnie wasn’t letting go.

Frowning, Leo reached behind his shell and felt for the other’s clasped fingers. As gently as he could, he attempted to pry them apart to release himself.

No dice. The guy had a death grip on him, and wasn’t gonna let go anytime soon. 

“Donnie,” No response. “Don-Donnie, come on,” A gentle nudge to the sleeping turtle’s shoulder yielded nothing but weird mumbling he couldn’t be bothered to translate. It was, after months, time for Plan C. Leaning in close to his brother’s ear, Leo whispered a word long forbidden from the lair.

“Donald.”

Nothing. _Nada._ Good god, he really wasn’t gonna let go. Don slept heavily after all-nighters, but never _this_ heavily. As a last resort, Leo gave him one final, slightly rougher nudge to the shoulder. Minimal results expected and received. Which meant it was time for Plan D.

_‘The worst plan, of course.’_ Leo thought bitterly to himself, not so carefully whipping out his phone and opening the chat group.

  
  


* * *

**6:32 PM**   
**the fam (uwu)b**

* * *

**_neon leon:_ ** _guys_

 **_neon leon:_ ** _guys i need help_

**_Raph:_ ** _? What’s up_

**_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _what did you do_

**_neon leon:_ ** _s_ _hut up i didn’t do anything_

 **_neon leon:_ ** _donnie’s holding me hostage i need backup_

**_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _hostage_

**_Raph:_ ** _Wait hold on a sec_

 **_Raph:_ ** _Hostage???_

**_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _omg did dee finally go mad scientist on us_

**_neon leon:_ ** _no no nothing like that_

 **_neon leon:_ ** _raph remember that time donnie latched onto your arm while he was asleep and wouldn’t let go_

**_Raph:_ ** _Yeah_

**_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _oh my god_

**_Raph:_ ** _Wait_

**_neon leon:_ ** _yeah…. don’s room stat_

**_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _pffft omg_

 **_mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _april’s gonna love this :3c_

**_neon leon:_ ** _miguel if you even think about telling her it’s on fucking sight_

**_Raph:_ ** _Language_

  
  
  


* * *

Leo put his phone away with a huff of annoyance, turning back to the matter at hand. Even with his fast (and frankly aggressive) typing, his brother hadn’t budged more than an inch. Now it was a game of waiting for his other brothers to come in and find a way to untangle him without waking up Donnie.

Likely easier said than done. His death grip on Leo was starting to tire his back with poor posture. It almost reminded him of a past event. Almost… 

“Alright, alright, _fine,_ ” The blue-clad turtle threw his hands up in exasperation. Slowly and carefully, he eased himself next to Donnie on the relatively small bed. Immediately, the other’s grip tightened and Leo was hugged closer. “Oh, you’re cold, aren’t you?” Sulking, he let the tension in his body relax, sinking into the mattress. “This is so my back doesn’t break trying to hold you up, for the record.”

No response. He wasn’t expecting one, but it was worth a shot. Leo gently twisted himself to face his slumbering brother, jutting his head into the crook of his neck. Truthfully, he hadn’t slept great last night either, tossing and turning with his annoying brain that just wouldn’t _shut up._ And maybe this way, he’d have an excuse to not listen to Mikey and Raph’s impending jabs at his current state. 

Sighing serenely, he let a small smile play at his lips, before letting his eyelids flutter shut.

  
  


* * *

(Later, Donnie would have awoken to find his slightly-younger brother cuddled against him in bed. If he wasn’t still feeling exhausted from a long “nap,” he would have been confused. Frankly, he was _still_ tired, and would have went right back to sleep if his wandering eyes hadn’t caught a small figure in the doorway, holding their phone.

  
Immediately, Donnie’s eyes snapped open. _“Michael!”)_


End file.
